Flowers and Pheromones
by ayafangirl
Summary: Just a oneshot of a crack pairing...Minami has a hunch the great Oscar M. Himejima likes him...there's only one way to find out! Yaoi, crack, NanbaxHimejima


_A/N: Whooo! I FINALLY POST SOMETHING NEW! And evidentially, I'll be damned if I get a single review. Will anyone actually read this...?…so curious!_

_This is MinaxMasa, or MinamixMasao (uh…nanbaxhimejima…y'know…oscar?) yeah, so it's yaoi. Don't like, don't complain, your fault for clicking. _

_For a little background, this is a crack pairing my friend and I came up with as a joke, I don't think it exists anywhere else in the world, hahaha. I prefer to call Oscar Himejima by his Japanese name, so tell me if switching between Oscar and Masao gets annoying. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I own Hana-Kimi. My name is God-Santa Claus-Nakajo the Second and Umeda is my personal manslave. Um, sarcasm!_

_---_

"God. Damn. You." Minami Nanba muttered through gritted teeth. His only response was a dramatic sigh, and hairflip from his fellow RA and senior, Oscar M. Himejima.

"Is that really the best you can come up with? You're slipping, Minami, you narrentum."

"And stop talking German, I have no idea what you're saying!" he spun around although he had sworn he was going to walk away from the idiot he had been fighting with over absolutely nothing in particular. The last months before graduation had the Resident Advisors all edgy and sick of each other. Flare ups between Dorm Two and Three's RA's had become a weekly event, much to their third friend, Megumi Tennoji's chagrin. Now Minami found himself advancing on the long-haired effeminate, grabbing a long strand that came down over the right side of his face and pulling.

"Ooowww! How dare you?!" the teen roared in outrage.

Dark brown eyes narrowed ruthlessly as his fingers twisted tighter around the strangely honey-colored locks. At their current angle, Oscar's head was bowed several inches below Minami's, and he didn't like that one bit.

"You piss me off. Stop coming to my dorm, stop talking to my dorm mates, and stop being annoying. It's bad enough that we attend RA meetings together (not that I know _why_ anyone would give that position to you), so leave me alone during the rest of our time out of class. Got that, _Masao_?"

During this rant, Oscar's eyes had grown from hazel to a cloudy chestnut, while his face had slowly drained of color, except for his cheeks, which flushed with rage. Even his dark lips seemed to pale. "What have I said about calling me by my first name?" he murmured in a soft voice, finally looking down and hiding his face under his thick bangs.

"Do you really think I care? I know what your given name is, I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of calling you some fancy European name."

"And how dare you insult me…saying I'm not worthy of the title Resident Advisor?! I've done great things for my dorm since coming to Osaka, and I'll leave it better than when I arrived when I graduate and finally get away from you!"

"You conceited little…!" The resident playboy pounded his fist into the wall behind the longer-haired student in rage, stooping down to glare into the eyes of his classmate. He paused. Wild blondish-ginger strands fell all around the boy's face, but his light brown eyes showed through, locking dangerously into Minami's. "Hey...you're eyes are brown today. Your contacts aren't in."

"Y-yeah..." he answered, still in a low voice and with an uncertain frown. "I didn't have time this morning..."

"You should just leave your eyes their natural color...this compliments your face better...and looks nicer than blue."

The faint flush from fury on Dorm Three's RA deepened. "Oh...um..."

The dark-eyed teen relaxed, realizing the murderous atmosphere had evaporated, leaving an awkwardly confused Oscar, still pinned between himself and a wall. "Masao...?" he asked softly.

"Why 'Masao?'" was the response so soft he could barely hear it.

"What?"

Finally, the light-haired teen looked up and slowly, slid up along the wall back to his full height. His eyes were level with the RA of Dorm Two. Minami felt his heart beat skip as he looked at his rival's face. His cheeks were dark with an un-mistakable blush, his lips were trembling and his eyebrows were pulled in with a troubled look.

"Masa—"

"Why is it that only you can call me that? Every time? It's Himejima, all right? Even Oscar. But...I always let you call me that. And you just keep saying it, calling me by my personal name."

_Is Masao...releasing some sort of damn pheromone onto me...?!_ Minami's heartbeat refused to slow down as he looked at the confused face and something clicked in his mind. "You...like it when I call you that, don't you?" he whispered, bringing his face close to the actor's.

If possible, the blond's face tinted further. His hand came up as he feebly tried to push the other senior away, shoving him meekly in the chest.

"Because only I call you that, it makes it special. Something between you...and me."

Masao shut his eyes tight, and turned away, slowly trying to break away from his classmate. "Hmph. Stupid Nanba," he responded, dropping the use of the brunette's first name although he had used it before. "You flatter yourself if you think that you can get women _and_ men. One blessed with talent and beauty, such as myself, would never waste time being coerced so that I can be another lay in your bed."

Minami froze where he stood, allowing himself to be pushed back and remaining there in shock as his supposed friend made a hasty retreat.

XXX

It was a few days later that Minami was seated comfortably under the shade of a tree and studying for college entrance exams. He groaned and raked his hands through his long bangs in frustration. "Urrrrgh. I hate mathematics!"

"Um..."

He looked up to find Dorm Three's very own Oscar in front of him. He hadn't seen the ribbon-wearing Euro-trash since their last fight. Although Oscar's words had echoed through his head and stung, he had wanted to see the blond again...to confront him on it.

"What the hell did I tell you about coming over to my dorm?"

"This is the courtyard between our dorms, you fool. I'm entitled to be here." he answered curtly.

"You haven't been bothering my friends, have you? I know you like to creep on Ashiya."

"I've done nothing of the sort." he answered with even less energy.

"Then why—"

"I'm sorry." he cut off Minami's cynicism. "I spoke out of turn when I said...those things. And I apologize. I was just uncomfortable and I freaked out. What I said wasn't true. Will you accept my apologies...Nanba?"

He stared in surprise for a moment. Oscar seldom swallowed his pride for anyone. But his words seemed sincere. He had obviously realized how much his words had affected the brunette.

"Really, Masao? How long have we known each other? Tennoji and I say stuff we don't mean all the time. You don't have to apologize. And you can still call me by my first name if you want to."

His re-instated friend came over, standing before him and smiling uncertainly. Smirking, Minami reached up and pulled his long hair, pulled back in the usual maroon ribbon, so the teen was forced to kneel beside him.

"Thank you. And again with the pulling my hair. Nine! Stop!"

"Stupid German..."

"Hey!"

"Also...I should apologize too. I made you uncomfortable. Why did it upset you so much when I got close to you?"

The blond hadn't seen this coming. He looked from Minami, to his hands, to the sky, and back to Minami. "Uh...it doesn't matter. I just was caught off guard."

As he spoke, the brunette twirled some loose strands of golden hair around his finger and inhaled the scent. The pink tint began to return to the actor's face.

"And you had me pressed against the wall...I got defensive..."

"I'm listening. God, your hair smells good."

"Right. And...and you weren't stopping..."

He kissed the hair softly and tugged it so his friend's face was closer to his own. The nervous teen reached up and touched the dark-eyed boy's face softly, running his fingers down his cheek. Minami tilted his head to the side and kissed his hand.

"And...I..."

Minami brought their faces intimately close. "Just say it."

"...say my name first, Minami."

"Masao," he whispered against red lips.

"I...like you."

And the space between them closed.

XXX

Warmth. All Minami was aware of was a pleasant warmth. And an unpleasant brightness. _Stupid sun. Stupid mornings._ He thought miserably, hating the notion of moving. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Beside him, his boyfriend was still fast asleep. He watched the sheets rise and fall with the blond's breathing. His golden hair was splayed underneath both of them, having long since been freed from the ribbon that held it in place behind his head normally (in fact, the ribbon had most likely been thrown across the room somewhere like so many other articles of clothing). He breathed in deeply, smelling the floral scent of the long hair.

Suddenly, a shocking thought occurred to him and he jerked up. "Damn it, Masao, wake up! We're gonna be so late! We have graduation practice this morning!"

"Wha—ow!" the blond had jerked up out of sleep, but Minami was propped up with his elbow over some of his hair, and he lunged back down, cursing in German. "What, Minami?"

"Graduation practice rehearsal, Masao! It's Saturday!"

For a moment, light brown eyes met dark brown. Then, the actor glared in sheer annoyance.

"No, Minami," he answered with patience as if speaking to a three-year-old, yet with underlying intensity which slowly seeped through. "Yesterday was Saturday. It's SUNDAY." with a few more curses in a foreign tongue, he jerked back under the warmth of the covers.

"Oh..."

He frowned in sheer humiliation for a moment. Then looking back at the blond, decided his only chance of redemption was to flirt his way back to the long-haired teen's good side.

"Sorry...haha, my bad. Oh, c'mon. Don't sulk like that." he murmured, slipping his hands around his lover's waist and pulling his body close. The other teen groaned sleepily. Smirking into the skin of his boyfriend's shoulder, Minami began to kiss slowly down his back, hands caressing the warm bare skin around his stomach.

"Minami. Stop. It's too early for me to deal with your crap." he snapped. Hurt, he obeyed and watched the Euro-Japanese boy bury his face within a pillow. "Your bed's comfier than mine," he added randomly to dilute the harshness of his last statement. Casting a sideways glance up at the brunette, he sighed. "I didn't mean that. Come here and go back to sleep with me." he ordered.

Smiling softly, he obeyed once more, laying down and pulling Masao's head onto his shoulder and clinging to him.

"I like mornings like this." he mumbled.

"Mmn. Guten nochen."

"Yeah yeah. Love you too." he answered, kissing the crown of the blond's head.

"I didn't say that. Stupid Minami."

"Shut up, uke."

"Either end this conversation now, Minami, or so help me, I'll do it for you."

_Yeah, _Minami reflected on the past few months, _I'm glad things are still the same between us...sort of._

_---_

_narrentum: idiot_

_nine: no _

_guten nochen: good night (it's morning, but he's going back to sleep)_

_Did you like it? It was a little awkward and rushed, but these two make a romantic-comedic crack couple and I love them. My cute wittle masao-wao and...eh, PrinceTono (my friend) can have minami. Please reivew!_


End file.
